marvel_dcfandomcom-20200213-history
Korvac (Marvel Comics)
Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' '''Unknown physically, Unknown with energy projection | Low 2-C | Low 2-C Name: Michael Korvac Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human of the 31st Century, Traitor to Humanity, Cyborg, "Demi God" | Cosmic Entity, "Night-Omnipotent" | Machine God, Tyrant Powers and Abilities: Energy Projection, Forcefield, Flight, Power Absorption (Can analyse and gain powers) | Same as before, plus Teleportation, Matter Manipulation, Time Travel, Mind Control (One of his weapons forced Starhawk and Thor to fight against their will), Information Absorption (Absorbed the "boundless" knowledge from the Worldship), Immortality (Type 1, 3, and 6), Regeneration (High; Regenerated from having his atoms scattered into multiple dimensions), Possession, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Clairvoyance (Spied at the Guardians of the Galaxy in the future and various Cosmic Beings, despite some being in other universes, can detect even the smallest ripple in the cosmic fabric), Transmutation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Portal Creation, Weapon Creation (Shifted his limbs into weaponry), Resurrection, Can mask his presence from beings like Eternity | Same as before but to a vastly higher degree, plus Age Manipulation and Resistance to Matter Manipulation and Possession (Resisted molecular control and possession from Veil) Attack Potency:''' '''Unknown physically, Unknown with energy blasts (Was able to match Doctor Strange, shaking the Earth to its core and burning away sections of the atmosphere, however, he was likely depowered due to the nature of the story. Has the means to defeat the Badoon brotherhood, and would have conquered their entire forces) | Universe level+ (Easily overpowered and killed Starhawk's Astral Form in a battle that was described as an upheval to the fabric of reality. Subtly altered the universe and can alter time with a mere thought. Was stated to be a threat to the timeline on multiple occasions) | Universe level+ (Absorbed all of Galactus' Data, which he had only a tiny fraction of before, and the power of the Cosmic Cube, which would have been instant death for his previous self. Changed and reset time on multiple occasions) Speed:''' '''Unknown with Hoverchair, far higher calculating speed (Described as having "hyper-fast calculating abilities") and blast speed (Was able to match Doctor Strange) | Massively FTL+ (Reacted to the beams of the Ultimate Nullifier. Could comprehend and draw upon energy that coursed across the galaxy) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength:''' '''Unknown | Incalculable | Incalculable Striking Strength:''' '''Unknown | Universal+ | Universal+ Durability:''' '''Unknown physically (Was defeated by a single punch from Doctor Strange), Varies with forcefields (His defence systems analyse the form of energy stemming from the attack and calculate the required level of defence against it) | Universe level+ '''(While off guard, he withstood a punch powerful enough to twist the fabric of reality from Star Hawk's Astral Form, and was later completely unaffected by his power) | '''Universe level+ Stamina:''' Average | Likely Unlimited | Likely Unlimited Range:' Standard melee range, Tens to Hundreds of meters with energy blasts | Universal+ | Universal+ '''Standard Equipment:' Nothing Notable Intelligence:''' Extraordinary Genius (Was in charge of the analytical systems for entire planets. Created and controls highly advanced technology, which surpasses even the Badoon's) | Supergenius (Absorbed a tiny fraction of the "boundless knowledge" from Galactus' Worldship) | Nigh-Omniscient (Possesses the full knowledge of Galactus' Worldship, which should place him on a similar level to the world devourer) '''Weaknesses: Physically vulnerable | Generally holds back against weaker opponents, unless pushed far enough. His energy levels weaken with damage | Same as before Key: Badoon Cyborg | Godhood | The Worldship Database Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics.